


Ice to Meet You

by Iaintnosidekick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas gift, For Megan, M/M, Meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/pseuds/Iaintnosidekick
Summary: When Kara is invited to an Earth-1 Christmas party, she is surprised when she arrives at a full out gala. Thankfully Barry is there to introduce her to his boyfriend Leonard Snart.





	Ice to Meet You

Kara had never been to an Earth-1 Christmas party before. When she got the invitation from Barry, she had expected it to be just a small get together with some egg-nog and friendly mingling. Oh no. When she reached into Central City, she was shocked to find that an entire ballroom had been reserved for this event. The whole room was filled with people that Kara both did and didn’t recognize. She instantly regretted not bringing a plus one and was relieved when she spotted Barry waving her over. 

“Kara!” he called. When she reached him, she was immediately wrapped up in a big hug with him laughing in her ear. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Me too,” she smiled once he had finally let go. 

Beyond the general festive cheer, Barry seemed different since the last time she had seen him. He, of course, was dressed spectacularly in a sleek jacket and tie, but he was also wearing a big bright smile that didn’t waver for even a second. He held himself up to his greatest height and even seemed to be bouncing slightly. It was amazing just how much happiness was radiating off of him that Kara couldn’t help but wonder what could get him in such a joyous mood. 

“Kara,” he said suddenly motioning slightly behind him. Barry’s giddy presence had been so strong that Kara hadn’t even noticed the other man standing next to him. Where Barry was large and excitable, this man looked calm and smug. His jacket was a cool gray color that only accented his sharp gaze and the single curve of his lips only hinted at his amusement. “This is my boyfriend. Leonard Snart.”

“Please,” Leonard said as he held out his hand to Kara, “Call me Cold.”

“Alright,” Kara laughed before taking it. She nearly commented on the fact that his hand really was cold, but from the look in his eye, Kara figured it wouldn’t go over very well. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“So you’ve heard of me,” he mused while folding his hands purposely in front of him. “I must say that it’s finally nice to meet the lady Barry disappears to another Earth for.” 

Kara laughed but Cold’s lips only widened slightly. In fact, they actually thinned as he looked her up and down before casting a deliberate gaze. She tried not to let him affect her, but she’d be lying if she didn’t find the man… well… cold.

“Be nice,” Barry chuckled. When he bumped Cold’s shoulder, Cold gave him a knowing smirk that only made Barry’s smile brighten. If that was possible. “Leonard likes to try to scare all my friends.”

“You’re funny, Scarlet,” Cold replied before his eyes snapped back to Kara, “I never have to try.”

At that, Kara genuinely laughed. A kind glimmer began to warm Cold’s demeanor when he looked at Barry. Despite their initial polar demeanors, Kara started to see the mutual admiration between the two. There was a jarring difference between the two, but Kara only found it fascinating. There was even something in the way they looked at each other, that gave Kara her own feeling of warmth. It was incredible to witness and that alone made her want to get to know this chilly boyfriend of Barry Allen. 

As if hearing her internal thoughts, Barry’s attention was drawn away to a distant corner of the room. “It would seem I am needed,” he sighed. He acknowledged Kara before turning to Snart. “I’ll be right back.”  
Cold nodded and accepted Barry’s goodbye kiss before he disappeared into the crowd toward some unknown disaster. Kara found the next couple seconds to be a little awkward as she and Cold had lost their common thread, but if he felt it he didn’t react. 

“Barry says you have freeze breath,” he suddenly said.

Kara laughed. “Yeah I do, but can we really talk about that here?”

“Relax,” he told her before snagging two Champaign glasses passing by. “Most people here are either nauseous do-gooders or wanted in multiple countries.”

Taking the glass he held out to her, she took the opportunity to look around the room. “And which one are you?”

“I’ve tried not to label myself recently,” he replied without missing a beat, “I’ve found that there are benefits to both ways of life.” 

“I see,” she took a sip of her drink and found it presently bubbly, “I assume one of those benefits rhymes with Aerry Ballen.” 

Kara couldn’t believe it when she actually watched Leonard Snart blush. He tried to hide it by becoming interested in his drink, but his own mouth betrayed him by slipping into a big bright smile. Any mask he had been wearing a second ago totally disappeared as the idea of being Barry Allen’s man melting it away. 

“That would be one of them,” he admitted after a not so subtle cough, “Plus he’s a pretty good cook.” 

Kara was on the edge of gushing when a microphone sound cut across the room. Everyone’s attention was brought to the dance floor where Barry was standing. He still had on his big grin and adjusted his tie before speaking. 

“Happy Holidays everyone,” he began once the room had quieted. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming and say a couple of things before we get too far into the night.

“So another year has gone meaning we’ve all meet new friends and faced new challenges. All of us have been through a lot but I know that none of us would be here if not for the people in our lives who love and support us no matter what happens,” he said before suddenly giving a nervous chuckle. Kara watched him look over their way before continuing, “And that is why I wanted to tell you all something tonight.”

When Barry paused dramatically, Cold sighed into her ear, “That my queue.”

Cold gave her a knowing smirk before making his way through the crowd. When he joined Barry in the spotlight, he intentionally took his hand and told something to him. The rest of the crowd couldn’t hear him, but Kara was pretty sure he complained about being embarrassed. 

“A lot of you have been with us since the beginning,” Barry said with so much joy that Kara thought he’d pop, “That is why we wanted you all to be the first people to know.”

In the cheesiest, most adorkable move ever, Barry put the microphone up to Leonard. He rolled his eyes, but none the less spoke into it. “We’re engaged.” 

Then entire room erupted into applause. Kara couldn’t contain her own excitement as she responded a random Whoop! with her own yeah! The men immediately turned to each other and shared a celebratory kiss. The crowd only got louder as they watched the couple that apparently everyone knew about except Kara. It was amazing, and Kara suddenly felt the urge to do something about it. 

“To Barry and Leonard!” she called while lifting her glass. 

The room responded in tow as they lifted their glasses. “To Barry and Leonard!”

Barry started laughing hysterically, but Cold’s eyes landed directly on Kara. She smiled brightly at him and he graced her with a smirk. Feeling accomplished, she downed her glass and rejoined the room in celebrating the engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Megan! I couldn't squeeze more money out of the bank but I could write a bit of fluff for you <3 I'm sorry I never finished that long Kara meets Snart fic, but I hope you'll be satisfied with all this sap! I even got Angelic to look it over for any egregious grammatical errors (Thanks girl <3) Happy Christmas Hunt and I love you, darling! ^.^


End file.
